


Phantasm

by LucyHeart32



Category: Boogiepop wa Warawanai, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Adopts Eri, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Supportive Midoriya Inko, Todoroki Shouto is a Dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyHeart32/pseuds/LucyHeart32
Summary: A possible illusion, or a Shinigami bringing salvation to those who need it? Humans are always evolving, and in this new evolution there will always be enemies to the world. Hence, why “The Rumored Shinigami” is present to remove the threats to the world.
Relationships: Asui Tsuyu/Tokoyami Fumikage, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Iida Tenya/Uraraka Ochako, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, OC/OC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue: Let’s Get Along From Now On, Shall We?

The color of the night sky is red. Crumbled stone that look similar to buildings were scattered all around. A barren wasteland with nothing. And Izuku was standing right in the middle of it.

“Hello…?” He calls out, with a bit of uncertainty.

Suddenly, he heard the clear sound of someone whistling , thus breaking through the feeling of weariness and uncertainty he felt just a minute ago. Looking around, his eyes land on someone who was sitting on top of the chunk of a building. The first thing he notices is the same colored hair as him, but the only difference is the strange clothing the lookalike was wearing. This person sports a purple pipe hat, decorated with metallic ornaments and a chain, and a long purple mantle, yet again decorated with many circular metallic ornaments.

“Hey.” His lookalike greets with a pleasant smile that strangely doesn’t make Izuku feel uneasy.

“Um, hello,” Izuku greets back just as politely, if still not a little confused, “Who are you?”

“Who am I you ask?” The lookalike looks forward at absolutely nothing, “I am Boogiepop.”

“Boogiepop?” Izuku tilts his head, “That’s...a nice name.”

“Oh, you might be the second person to tell me that.” Boogiepop states with a raised brow.

“Second person?” Izuku inquires.

Boogiepop shakes their head, “Nothing. But I must say, if the two of us are here, that means both of our fates are intertwined.” Just like it was with Miyashita Tōka. But alas, she is no longer in this world, the same can be said for Keiji Takeda and Kirima Nagi. They are long gone from this world, but in their place are their descendants who will no doubt prove to be just as evolutionary as their predecessors.

Izuku looks down, “I...don’t know what that means, but does it mean you’ll be my friend?”

Well now, that’s certainly something he wasn’t expecting, “You wish to be friends? Do you not have any of your own?”

At his inquisition, Izuku becomes silent as he looks down, “No one wants to be friends with me because I don’t have a Quirk.”

“Ah, I understand.” So humans have evolved to the point that the Towa Organization decided to leave them be since the whole population have gained their own abilities now. This boy must be one of the unlucky ones that were unable to become the same as everyone else.

“You may not have a Quirk, but that in itself is not so wrong.” Boogiepop tells him.

“Eh?” Izuku lifts his head.

Boogiepop jumps down from the stone he was sitting on before kneeling down in front of the small boy, “Having a Quirk is not what makes one unique. Humans have always had certain qualities about them that makes them special. Since we’ll be together from now on, the possibility of you getting a Quirk will soon come.”

Izuku eyes widen, “R-Really?!”

“Yes.”

The small child beams happily, “Thank you, Boogiepop! Are we really going to be together? Like all the time?”

“We will.”

Izuku shuffles his feet nervously, “S-Since we’re friends now I can tell you my name, right?”

“If you want.”

Izuku lifts his pinky up to Boogiepop, “Nice to meet you, I’m Midoriya Izuku.”

Green Valley.

_An odd name, just like Kirima Nagi._ Boogiepop thinks, linking their pinky with Izuku’s, “And I am Boogiepop, let’s get along from now on, shall we?”

“Mm!”

**So it begins**


	2. Prologue: So, We Meet Again Fire Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prologue of the Fire Princess.

Kirima Ryōka could be described in one word:

Odd.

Since the day her Quirk came in she's been seeing things that don't quite make sense. Memories that don't quite belong to her, and yet there's a part of her that can't be without them. She theorized that it has something to do with her great grandmother—Kirima Nagi. These memories can only belong to her.

But right now there's a more pressing matter to deal with, and that's being in this damn hospital. Her Quirk acted up again, making her feel spasms that doctors claim to be "Growing Pains." Yeah, right.

"Growing pains my ass." She mutters. As she lays there annoyed, someone knocks on her door, "Come in." The door opens and in comes someone she wasn't expecting to see.

"You look a little better today, I'm glad." Standing there smiling with flowers in hand was her classmate—Midoriya Izuku. If she was odd, then he was something else entirely. He transferred to their private school on a scholarship, and apparently very smart, if not kind and sweet. The girls love him. The guys not so much, but Midoriya deals with their disdain like a pro.

She gives him a smirk, "Hey there, what brings our schools very own "Enigmatic Transfer Student" here of all places?"

He chuckles at her lighthearted tease, "Why to visit my classmate whose being held up in this hospital of course."

"Oh, in that case I thank you for your visit." Ryōka gives him a mock bow.

"Thank you for saying so." Izuku responds in kind.

As they both looked up, they couldn't help but bust out laughing. This was routine with them, since the day he transferred. Ryōka reached out to him first, something that was rare for their school's "Fire Princess." Since then, the two of them have been seen together, much to the rest of the girls ire, but Ryōka could care less.

"Sorry to make you come here and check up on me." She apologized.

He shakes his head, "You don't have anything to apologize for anything, Ryōka-chan. My mom was worried too, but she couldn't come today unfortunately."

"Because of work, I know. But hey, at least your mom cares enough about me to send her regards." Ryōka joked, but Izuku didn't find it very humorous. The boy doesn't care for the girl's mother all that much, but he keeps his opinion of her to himself.

"So how's it going? Things must be pretty boring back at school." Ryōka changes the subject.

Izuku sits on her bed, facing her but his face looked thoughtful, "Well...Todoroki-kun has been a lot more talkative lately. Yaoyorozu has been coming out of her shell, too."

Ryōka raises a brow, "Todoroki being talkative? That's hard to believe."

"I know it sounds unbelievable, but it's true. But what confuses me is the fact that the person he's more talkative to is me." Izuku was completely surprised by the bi-colored boy's sudden interest in talking to him. Not that Izuku minded talking to him however, as Todoroki always had a deep sadness to him in spite of his cold exterior.

"You know what I think? I think the reason he reached out to you is because he wants to be your friend." Ryōka takes a guess.

Izuku doesn't look surprised by it, "You think so, too?"

"Definitely, for as cold as our "Ice Prince" likes to act, there's a deep sadness to him that's practically visible in his eyes. And you know what? The only person who can help him get through that sadness is you, that's why he reached out to you instead of the other way around." She explains to him with a knowing smile. Todoroki had been eyeing Izuku since the day he transferred in, he may try to hide it, but she could tell he was interested in Izuku.

"Actually, I was thinking the same thing." He admits with a small smile.

For that whole time they just sat there and talked about random things, but nothing about Ryōka's current ailment. Izuku couldn't stay long however, even though he really wanted to.

"I've gotta head home, but I'll come back tomorrow." Izuku promises.

Ryōka smiles at him, "Can't wait to see you tomorrow."

With a wave, Izuku left her room and the hospital. In the past, he never would have thought that he would be visiting a classmate in the hospital, let alone someone who he sees as his best friend. He was once known as "Deku" a useless person who couldn't do anything, but now that was not the case. His mother moved them away from their old neighborhood and took him out of school not just because of his scholarship, but because everyone in his previous school had become both wary and hostile towards him because of what happened between him and...Bakugo. It was just that one incident, but his mother believed it to be enough for them to get away from everything and start anew.

Part of him feels bad because she hasn't spoken to her friend Mitsuki since their move. This non communication didn't seem to bother her all that much, but he still felt a little guilty.

A tingle was felt in the back of his head, prompting him to stop walking in the middle of the road. As the sun was beginning to set, his shadow began to grow, but it wasn't his shadow. The shadow image of Boogiepop became more visible as his shadow grew because of the setting sun. Something has happened. A new threat to the world has appeared, and its close.

An asymmetrical expression replaces his soft, kind features, "Good grief, it would appear to be the same threat as before." His tone changed, becoming serious.

"This one's troublesome."

**~Phantasm~**

Ryōka's attention from the window shifts towards the door. She couldn't help but smirk as she saw not only Izuku, but Todoroki, too.

"Look at that, the two of you coming here to see me together."

Izuku pouted, "You're definitely feeling better since you like teasing me so much."

"Not my fault you make it so easy." Ryōka's looks at Todoroki to see him unaffected by her teasing of course, but she could have sworn he looked like he was thinking about something.

"How was your checkup today?" Izuku asks.

She shrugs, "The same as usual, "We still don't know the cause, but there's still a possibility of this just being simple growing pains." What a bunch of crap."

At first glance, Ryōka's symptoms do resemble growing pains, but in reality that's not what's going on here. Another theory is that her Quirk was to blame, as every time she touched something, a burn mark in the shape of a hand would leave an imprint behind.

There's a chance she might be…

"What's up? You look lost in thought." She comments.

Izuku shakes his head, "No, just wondering when you'll finally be released. Hospitals...have never been my most favorite place."

"I hear ya," she could agree to that, "And what about you, Ice Prince?"

Todoroki, who has been silent the whole time raises a brow at her, "Hospitals don't suit you."

"Gee thanks." She sarcastically thanks.

Izuku chuckles at them both.

The sun began to set, which meant that both Izuku and Todoroki had to leave. In Todoroki's case, it's because of his father, and in Izuku's, it's because of both his mother and new sibling.

"I'll come again by tomorrow." Izuku promises her.

"Can't wait. What about you, Ice Prince?" She gestures towards Todoroki.

"Probably." He shrugs.

The two of them leave the room and walked down the hospital halls not saying anything to each other. There was no need for the two boys to say anything as their silence said plenty. However the silence didn't last long.

"Midoriya."

"Hm?"

Todoroki stopped walking, Izuku did the same, standing a few feet in front of him. For a moment, they simply stared without saying a word. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul, and if that's true, then right now the two were expressing how they felt through their eyes.

"About what you said," Todoroki spoke again, "I…" he hesitated for a moment before continuing, "I've thought about it."

Izuku smiles hearing that, "That's the first step. Just jumping right into something never works out well, so it's best to take your time. This is no different."

Todoroki clenched both fists, "A part of me knows that what you said wasn't wrong, but…"

"Getting over a trauma isn't easy," Izuku gently tells him, "It takes time and patience, and even then, there's still some long term effects." The way he spoke makes Todoroki believe he knows from experience, "Whether or not you choose to confront and overcome it is up to you."

He's right. Todoroki knows he is. Unlike before when someone mentioned anything about his family and privilege, anger was his first reaction. But it's different with Midoriya. When he first confronted him about his origins, there was no judgement nor pity. Support was what the green haired boy gave him, as well as some advice. Normally he wouldn't even bother to listen, but...there was something about Midoriya that made him want to listen and not lash out. For some reason he wanted to know more about Midoriya, to understand him and his own struggles.

When asked about his Quirk, he gave an ambiguous answer.

_"When I sense a threat, my Quirk will respond."_

No one knew what he meant by that, but believed by the nature of his answer that his Quirk was a powerful one, capable of taking out a strong villain just by sensing one near him. Perhaps that's what prompted him to initiate the first contact.

"We should really hurry up and get home, there's no telling what sort of monsters lurk at night." Midoriya says ominously.

Todoroki follows him without saying another word. Once again, Midoriya gave him something to think about.

**~Phantasm~**

That night—

It made its move.

With careful steps it slowly creeps through the night. A clear goal is set in mind as it sets out to do what it was born to do.

"There…"

Its prey had been found. An unassuming girl was unhooking her bike and prepared to leave, but it would not let her get away. She was exactly what it was looking for, such a beautiful heart that was begging to be devoured.

"Come to feast once more?"

Startled, it quickly turns around, only to see nothing. But just because there was nothing there doesn't mean it wasn't lingering somewhere near.

"Tell me, how many more do you intend to devour until you're satisfied? Or has your hunger become so ferocious that you can't control yourself?"

A growl emanated from its throat, "Who are you? Show yourself!"

For a moment it heard nothing, but the feeling of uneasiness was still there.

"Very well."

Suffocation was the only thing describable. The enemy was lifted in the air by the neck, the feeling of being suffocated by something that was invisible both confused and angered it. As it began choking and gasping for breath, a figure revealed themselves from the shadows.

"Well, this is certainly familiar," Boogiepop muses, "You share the same personality trait as the Fear Ghoul, and yet unlike her you can't keep your urges under control." He eyes the man with a calm gaze.

The man glared down at Boogiepop.

"Lust Ghoul." Boogiepop says, "You sense the hidden urges of those who desire something more, but keep it buried deep inside themselves. And once you've gotten a hold of their hidden desire, you strike without hesitation."

Ceasing his glare, the man began to smirk or at least attempt to do so, "Consumer of Lust, huh? Sounds about...right…" his eyes roll in the back of his head as it comes clean off his head. Boogiepop impassively stares at the now decapitated body before sensing something and immediately moving out of the way.

"This is certainly unusual." Another man emerges from the shadows, but this one looked far more angry.

"Who the hell are you?! How dare you kill my friend!" He yelled.

"I see, so he was your friend, was he?"

Unamused by Boogiepop's answer, he rushes in for an attack, "I'll kill you!" Raising his arm in an attempt to take Boogiepop's head off, he was taken off guard by the phantom's swift movements before screaming bloody murder when the very same arm went flying, "You son of a—!" A siren was heard in the distance, alerting him of the police coming right towards them. Clicking his tongue, he quickly leaves the area, vowing to payback the phantom that killed his friend.

Boogiepop also heard the sirens in the distance and left the area, deeming it fit for the police to deal with the body. Looks like there wasn't just one, but two of them, and they were working together. One threat was eliminated, but the second one was going to be far more difficult to find, since its more likely he'll go into hiding for quite a while.

"Good grief, such a troublesome enemy." Boogiepop comments before looking up at a clock that was nearby, "Better get Midoriya Izuku home before his mother starts to worry."

**~Phantasm~**

Ryōka wasn't smiling when Izuku came to visit her again, which worried him. Had the doctors told her something bad?

"Are you okay?" He asks, sitting at the end of the bed.

Instead of answering his question, she stares right into his eyes, "There's something I need to confirm."

He blinked, "Okay…" confirm what exactly?

"Back when my great-grandmother was still alive, she would often tell stories about the people she met and how they changed her." She started, "She said that back when she was around my age people would often call her the "Fire Witch" and avoid her like the plague, but that title didn't seem to bother certain people."

Izuku didn't interrupt her and listened to every word.

"Pretty soon, the people who she was very close to and stuck around her all the time started getting mixed up in strange incidents, and catching the eye of a certain organization." She continued, "But the person she talked about most was a phantom that had an interesting personality that had an odd name."

"This phantom was inside a girl, who she had a good relationship with. But after she passed away, the entity disappeared, but she knew someday the entity would come back and go into someone else."

In other words—

"So you had your suspicions and wanted to confirm your theory." It wasn't a question, but an observation.

Ryōka was no longer frowning, but instead smiled, "Nice to finally meet you Shinigami-san, or should I call you by your name?"

Boogiepop had now taken over, "You may call me Boogiepop, Fire Princess."

Snorting at the title, the black haired teen relaxes, "So, you're the infamous Boogiepop my great-grandmother always told me about."

"Nagi Kirima, the "Fire Witch." Boogiepop says.

Ryōka chuckled, "Her nickname back when she was in middle school. She said you'd call her that all the time."

"Because it suits her."

"On that, we can agree on."

This girl is clearly different from her great-grandmother, and yet there are some parts of her that are an exact copy of Nagi Kirima. Such an interesting family line.

"I've got so many questions to ask you, but the only thing I really want to ask is...does the fact that you appeared within Midoriya mean that you're needed again?" She asks.

At her question, Boogiepop stops smiling, "Yes, my role in this world is not yet over. So long as there are enemies in this world, I will appear."

Ryōka narrows her eyes, "On the news this morning they were talking about how a body was found near the park last night. The police investigated, and it turns out he was the serial killer going after young girls. Did you…"

"Kill him? Yes, I did. He was an enemy of the world, so I eliminated him. However he was not the only one." Boogiepop reveals.

Hearing this surprised Ryōka, "You mean...there's two of them?"

"That's right, I only managed to take off his arm before he ran away."

A thoughtful look appeared on Ryōka's face, "He'll need to lay low for awhile in order to heal himself. After that, he'll probably show his face again and come after you."

"That is most likely."

Ryōka lets out a huff and plops down on the bed on her back, "Really wish I was out there helping you instead of being stuck in this hospital."

Boogiepop gives the girl an amused look, "I see that hasn't changed. Something she passed down to you, perhaps?"

"What?"

Opting not to answer, Boogiepop merely smiles with his eyes closed, "Tell me, when you finally leave this hospital do you intend to defeat the second serial killer?"

The girl didn't disappoint in her answer, "Of course I do. Now that I know there are still enemies of the world out there, there's no way I'll simply stay quiet."

"So that's what you've decided." Boogiepop said.

"That a problem?" Ryōka says with a smirk.

Ah, now that's familiar.

"No," Boogiepop casually dismisses, "I look forward to working with you once again, Fire Witch."

Ryōka lets out an amused snort, "Please, Fire Witch is what you used to call my great-grandmother. Call me…" she thinks back to what all her classmates call her, "Fire Princess."

"Ah, a fitting title for you."

"Right?"

**~Phantasm~**

"She's getting out of the hospital today." Izuku tells both Todoroki and Yaoyorozu.

Naturally, Yaoyorozu is excited about this, "Thank goodness...the last time we went to visit her she had a spasm."

Todoroki's face was neutral of course, but his eyes showed more emotion than any facial expression ever could. This was just a guess on Izuku's part, but he suspected the bi-colored boy was probably bored of not having Ryōka here, since she kept other girls from bothering him.

Izuku took out his cellphone and saw he got a notification, "That's her now! She says to meet her our front."

Yaoyorozu didn't waste any time packing her stuff, "What are we waiting for? Let's go, Midoriya-kun, Todoroki-kun!" Before the two boys could say anything, she was already out the door.

"Seeing her like this isn't so bad." Izuku comments with a smile. The girl was coming out of her shell with each passing day, soon she'll start to feel a little more confident in herself.

"We should get going—" Izuku's wrist was grabbed by Todoroki, who was giving him a look that the other boy has never seen before.

"Todoroki—"

"Don't leave just yet." Todoroki cut him off. He looked slightly nervous, but never broke eye contact, "If I don't say this to you now, then I never will…"

Whatever Todoroki wanted to tell him must be very important.

"Midoriya, I—"

**~Phantasm~**

"Took you guys long enough," Ryōka says to them as they finally arrive at the front gate, "What took you guys so long?"

Their answer wasn't a visible one, but rather physical. This was proven when they grabbed each other's hands, linking their fingers together with slightly red hues covering their cheeks.

Yaoyorozu covers her mouth with both hands, but she looks amused by what she was seeing. Ryōka on the other hand raises a brow.

"Took you long enough." She says dryly.

"Eh, this doesn't surprise you?!" Yaoyorozu quickly turns to her.

"Does it surprise you all that much?" The other black haired girl counters.

At her inquiry, Yaoyorozu fidgets in place, "Well, I honestly believed that it would take you some time to notice their budding feelings…"

"Hey now, I'm not that slow." Even she was able to pick up on the emotions of others.

Obviously amused, Midoriya and Todoroki kept holding hands with smiles plastered on their faces. For Todoroki, this was the first time he'd smiled since his mother was sent away by his father.

"I'll tease you two about your new relationship status later, right now...we have more pressing matters to discuss." Ryōka tells them.

"What do you mean?" Yaoyorozu questioned.

Todoroki was equally curious.

Not wanting to talk in front of the school gates, they head to a cafe with a private room. Izuku had already called his mother to tell her where he was, and Todoroki informed his sister. Yaoyorozu also informed her parents so they wouldn't worry about her.

Once they were all seated, Ryōka started explaining why they were here, "I'm sure you guys already heard about how they caught the guy that's been targeting girls."

Yaoyorozu let out a small shiver, "Yes...they said he was decapitated by an unknown assailant. A revenge killing."

Todoroki had a different thought, "You know something."

"Yeah, but the person who killed the guy didn't do it out of some need for revenge." Ryōka doesn't deny that she does in fact know what's really going on.

"Rather, because he was an enemy of the world, which is why he had to be killed." Boogiepop enters the conversation.

Both Yaoyorozu and Todoroki quickly turn to him.

"Boogiepop…" Todoroki says.

Poor Yaoyorozu looked so confused as she looked back and forth between them, "Boogiepop…?"

"That is the name I was given a long time ago." Boogiepop says to the confused girl.

"Eh…?"

He places a hand to his chest, "I am automatic. When I detect adversity approaching, I float to the surface. That's why I am Boogiepop – phantasmal, like bubbles. Hence, why I am Boogiepop."

What in the world…?

"Is this...Midoriya-san's Quirk?" She guesses.

Boogiepop lets out an amused huff, "If you want to think of me that way. I've shown myself at school before, but only to Todoroki Shōto. The Fire Princess had her suspicions which is why I appeared again."

"So you both knew, and didn't tell me?" She sounded so betrayed by the fact that her friends already knew something, and didn't deem it important to tell her.

To ease her chaotic thoughts, Ryōka placed a hand on her shoulder, "You're wrong, it's not like that. To be honest, I kind of assumed you already knew, I'm sorry."

"Sorry, Yaoyorozu." Todoroki also apologized.

Seeing their genuine guilty faces, she smiles, "Its okay, but please don't keep any more secrets from me."

"Sure." Ryōka promises.

Todoroki nods.

"Earlier you said that that man was killed because he became an enemy of the world?" Yaoyorozu goes back to their previous topic of conversation.

All traces of amusement left as Boogiepop's expression became serious, "That man was known by another name. The Lust Ghoul."

"Sounds disturbing." Todoroki grimaced.

"Indeed. He wasn't a Quirk user, but rather a Non MPLS. Because of this it took the police far longer to catch up to him, not only that, but he had a partner who tried to attack me." Boogiepop said.

Immediately, Todoroki took the reaper's hand in his, "Not hurt…?"

He truly is a kind boy.

"The only one that got hurt was him," Boogiepop assures him, "It was easy for me to sever his arm, but he ran away after hearing police sirens coming close to where we were fighting."

Todoroki breathes a sigh of relief hearing this.

"Then...if you were going to kill him, does that mean that you also…" Yaoyorozu trails off.

Boogiepop smiles at her, "While I understand the thought of killing someone no matter what kind of person they are disturbs you, it's not exactly something I can help. As I said before, my presence is automatic and my mission is clear. Eliminate those who pose a serious threat to both humanity and the world."

Yaoyorozu seems to understand this and doesn't judge the reader harshly for using her friends body to kill, "I understand. But this isn't over yet."

"The partner will probably lay low for awhile because of him no longer having an arm." Ryōka winks at Boogiepop.

"But he might show up and want payback." Todoroki points out.

"Which is why...we're going to be the ones to stop him." Ryōka decides, "And I mean both Boogiepop and I."

"But you can't! You only just got out of the hospital!" Yaoyorozu protests.

Ryōka isn't put off though, "I realize that, but sitting in a hospital or at home recovering while someone is out there killing people doesn't sit well with me. People can see this as an act of vigilantism if they want, I don't care."

"You've already made your decision, so what you do from here is entirely up to you now." Boogiepop said.

"I'm helping you." Todoroki decides, firmly.

Ryōka didn't like the idea of him getting involved, "Todoroki—"

"You're not changing my mind. I won't let you either of you do this alone." He stubbornly said.

"Me too."

This time, Ryōka didn't even bother to protest as she raised both hands in defeat, while Boogiepop looked amused throughout the whole exchange.

Damn shinigami.

**~Phantasm~**

His partner had been careless.

He had warned him that somebody might be able to get the drop on him, and the idiot didn't listen. Now he had to lay low for awhile before getting his own meal.

Dammit!

That cloaked bastard was seriously going to pay for doing this to him. Burt before he lays low...he was going to have a little meal beforehand.

And wouldn't you know it, one just popped up right after he thought it.

It was a young girl with short black hair, wearing what appears to be some sort of battle suit. Must be a cosplayer, how unfortunate she will be devoured by him.

Without wasting time, he made his move. But it seems the girl had been expecting him cause she moved out of the way just before he could get her.

"Gotta say, wasn't expecting you to be that stupid enough to attack me." She smirks, almost as if…

Shit!

Before he could try to run, his body was covered in ice, then another girl came out of nowhere and pointed a bow staff at him. It was a trap, and he fell right into it, dammit!

"It would appear the trap we planned for you was successful." A familiar voice rang, making his blood boil.

"You…" He growled.

Boogiepop appeared, standing next to Ryōka, "We set up this trap because we believed you would try to devour someone else before going into hiding."

"I volunteered to be the bait and acted like a defenseless girl out walking by herself. And what do you know, here you are." Ryōka smirked.

"Guh—!"

"You may not be a ghoul, however you are still an enemy to the world as you allowed that monster to do as he pleased." Boogiepop said with a frown.

The man cackled, "Enemy of…the world…? Who really cares about...that—!"

"Before you encountered that monster, you simply had a normal point of view of this world. However, after your encounter you discovered that deep down there was hatred for this world kept hidden within that you yourself was unaware of." Boogiepop continues.

His eyes widen.

"This hatred allowed you two to meet and cause havoc. Therefore, it's my duty to cut you off before you can continue." Boogiepop says finally before severing the man's head clean off.

Todoroki melted the ice and the body falls to the floor. Yaoyorozu was looking a little green as she saw how Boogiepop kills first hand.

"I apologize for showing you such a gruesome sight." Boogiepop apologizes to her.

Surprisingly, she shakes her head, "You already told us that you can't help but do what you have to do, so it's okay. That being said, there's something I still don't understand. He knew and yet…"

"You want to know he helped the Lust Ghoul seek out and devour, correct?" Boogiepop inquires.

"Yes."

Ryōka was the one to answer instead of Boogiepop, "Because he hated the world, so much so that he willingly helped a monster who was once human kill and eat other humans for pleasure."

Hatred can a terrifying and uncontrollable emotion. Once it takes hold of the human heart, there's no telling what one will do once consumed.

"I see…" Yaoyorozu glumly said. Her friend was right, there are some people who harbor a lot of hate in their hearts because they detest the way the world is, or something else.

"There is no need to feel guilt for this man. He made his choice and understood the weight of that choice. As unfortunate as this sounds, there will always be more enemies like the Lust Ghoul out there. That being said, what do you intend to do?" Boogiepop was directing his question to all of them.

"I'll still fight." Ryōka didn't even hesitate in her answer.

"Same here, I won't let either you or Midoriya fight them alone." Todoroki vowed.

And finally, Yaoyorozu made her decision, "I'll also fight! For my friends!"

Satisfied, Boogiepop looks up at the clear night sky, "The threat is gone."

**Prologue: Izuku, Boogiepop, and The Ice Prince**


End file.
